


第二次死亡并不可怕

by itakethebottom



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Historical, I was terribly drunk when I wrote this, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakethebottom/pseuds/itakethebottom
Summary: “你怕死吗？”
Kudos: 10





	第二次死亡并不可怕

“我觉得我要死了。”孔明说。

他说这句话的时候床头坐了两个人，说完这句话就只剩下一个人。费祎站起来，在帐子里走了两圈，把脚步声跺得很重，孔明就看着他。姜维没有看他。

“你觉得？”费祎最终停下来的时候面容和语言同时变得很热烈，姜维背对着他，看见孔明好像笑了一下，与此同时费祎尖叫起来，“你觉得你要死了！”他把前三个字念的很重，眼眉扭曲成不具名的形状，然后呼出一口气来。“这事儿是你觉得的吗？”

孔明说，“那你怎么看？”

费祎说，“我看你个头。”

姜维问，“大夫怎么说？”

孔明说，“他觉得我说的对。”费祎站在原地看着他，姜维低头看着自己的两肱。孔明又说，“不过他上个月就说我要死了，但你看——”

姜维于是也站起来了，他走到费祎身边，微微侧过身体，把一只手放在他的肩膀上，尖锐的骨骼而后变得平静，一些呼吸落在地上，另外一些被吞咽在血里。孔明的声音有点哑，吐字如如同一些漂亮的音符，费祎眨了眨眼睛。

“给你们添麻烦了。”孔明小声地说。

费祎在后来很多时刻回忆起那个瞬间。他意识到自己当时陷入到怎样的困境之中，那种疑惑如同海啸轻而易举地淹没了他，直到他死去的时候都没能挣脱出来，因此成为一个虚拟又逼仄的囚牢。他试图向姜维寻求帮助，却用太多次的沉默浪费掉珍贵的机会。那个时候他已经成功地，甚至说近乎完美地解决掉了死者口中所谓的“麻烦”（的一部分），回到成都的队伍井然有序，那是一种人为的平静，是他的努力的成果，他没有理由感到不满。但他感到不满。

他对那个人感到不满。

“你是什么意思？”于是他直白地发问，至少对方在此时此刻尚未成为伟大的死者，因此不得不接受质询，他代表人群向诸葛亮提出问题。

诸葛亮于是非常有耐心地对他说，“我刚才想了一下，我好像没有剩下多少遗产。”

“哦，对，遗产。”费祎恍然大悟，“没错，就是这样，一个人意识到自己要死了，然后顺理成章地就要想到遗产的问题，不可能有别的，当然是遗产，你的遗产——”

“汉中以北的部队，回撤的时候不要拔寨，不要去灶，辎重只带走七分，余者皆弃。渭南留军，即春司农，粮谷依旧按照之前的分算，不可添赋，这些你都知道，我再说一遍，怕你忘了，其他的——”

姜维打断他，“你要把军队留给我吗？”

孔明说，“你说我要不要写封信回家，让他们把家里的用人开销掉一部分，”他看着姜维，“我觉得钱可能要不够花。”

姜维知道费祎想问什么。但他没有回答。这主要是因为费祎并没有真的问出口，而自己又并不是一个过分开朗的人。后来他见到费祎的机会变得稀少，却并非因此变得珍贵。它本来就很珍贵。费祎比从前更容易陷入那种几乎熟稔的沉默里，姜维知道自己曾经在哪儿见到过这种沉默，他偶尔为此感到烦恼，大部分时间却觉得理应如此。他在成都第一次见到年轻的皇帝，险些脱口而出的问题终于还是在黄昏的时刻吞没在那些重楼金瓦之间。刘禅在桌案的另一侧向他投来厚重的目光，姜维低头避开了，于是那些目光就摔落在地上，而后成为无声的叹息。姜维听到了那些叹息，他抬起头来，天子银丝走白的领袖在他的瞳孔里变得鲜艳非常。他不可避免地注意到，当今凭扶坐具的右手从始至终一直在抖。

“你想他吗？”他这样问。

孔明很缓慢地抬起手臂，对于一个即将死亡的人来说，这个动作耗费了他过多的精力，费祎这个时候已经转过身来，目不转睛地看着他，孔明挠了挠头。

“谁？”他问。

姜维停顿了一会儿，然后回答，“你还有一个儿子。”

孔明把胳膊放下，手肘拢在胸前，指尖就搭在嘴唇旁边，姜维不动声色地挑了挑眉毛。孔明微微垂下目光，然后沉默了很久，大概有一炷香那么长的功夫，他再次抬起头来的时候姜维还在看着他。

“你说，他长大了会不会恨我？”

诸葛瞻一直认为，为人子总是要对他宛若神明的父亲，已经死亡的父亲，恩赐骨血的父亲怀抱愧疚。他向姜维提出自己的观点，后者先是沉默，而后笑了起来，那是诸葛瞻第一次看到他的笑容，从而意识到他的衰老和自己的愚蠢。

“我是真的不知道。”他诚恳地说。

“我觉得你大概不爱听那样的话。”姜维安慰他说，“所以没有告诉过你。”

“我的父亲……”诸葛瞻犹豫地说，“他真的这样说过吗？他说他感到愧疚吗？他对你说，他感到对不起我吗？将军——”

“他说他很爱你。”

费祎是在听完那句父亲的疑问之后重新坐下来的。他打破姜维的沉默，用一种很平稳的语调问孔明，“还有别的吗？”

孔明趁姜维低头的间隙终于如愿以偿地咬起了自己的指甲，他想了一会儿，然后说，“文伟还记不记得——”

费祎说，“我记得。”

孔明停顿了一下，然后继续咬指甲。费祎笑了一下，“那年您叫我上车，我其实心里怕的要命，但还是装作没事儿人一样就爬了上去，那天后来我回家，一宿没睡着觉。”他顿了顿，“能得您这一句，对我来说就够了。”

孔明说，“那好。我把那辆车留给你。”费祎很慢很慢地点了点头。孔明说，“不难。别怕。” 姜维是从那一秒开始哭的。

姜维投汉之初时常感到困惑。他在这里得到了不可具名的优待和认可，高位者的青睐于此功不可没，孔明每天把他拎在身边乱晃，姜维在很长一段时间里都怀疑自己要被新的同僚们的羡慕的眼光戳出几百个窟窿。冬天的时候孔明不再骑马，大部分时间他蹲在汉中的房檐下望天发呆，姜维是在后来才知道那是他在等雪。春天的时候孔明很欢快地对他说，去年一整年都没下雪！姜维说，在我的家乡，腊月是会下大雪的，有一年直到膝盖这么厚。他在自己身上比划了一下。孔明眨眨眼，是吗？然后他说，那很好。姜维愣了一下。随后才意识到对方的家乡也并不是在这里。

他于是顺理成章地想起自己的困惑。他知道孔明在做什么，很多时候他甚至觉得他比所有人都知道得更清楚，这是因为孔明很乐于让他相信这一点，某种意义上的讨好，姜维曾经这样想过，“他是被需要的”，孔明一直很努力地向他传达这样的讯息。姜维并不是不感到感激，他只是很难不去注意到这个讯息之下隐藏的东西——他发现这里的人不约而同的、无比自然地把它忽略到了。他们表现得好像诸葛亮永远不会死一样。但并非如此，姜维笃定地想，并非如此，否则，他为什么会如此需要我呢？年轻的降将在那些无雪的长日里反复思考同一个问题。蓦然回头的时候他偶尔会看到诸葛亮在咬自己的指甲。大帅，姜维这样叫他，反复三次，第三次结束后过一会儿孔明会慢慢地抬起头，问他有什么事？姜维就会说，没什么。

他始终没有问。

“你怕死吗？”

孔明有些不好意思地笑了一下，这是因为他咬指甲又一次被姜维逮了个正着，他慢悠悠地缩回手指，又慢悠悠地扯出一个不再饱满明亮的笑容，姜维的表情看起来很不好，这让孔明觉得更紧张了。然后他慢悠悠地说，“你说什么？”

“你怕死吗？”费祎又重复了一遍。

“其实我觉得有点生气。”孔明是在一段沉默后缓缓开口的，他把食指收拢在虎口里，破败的指甲划破蜿蜒的皮肉，血还没有流出来，疼痛已经让他皱起眉。“那个时候司马懿说我要死，他竟然说对了。”孔明严肃地说。

费祎叹了口气，“丞相。”

司马懿很怕诸葛亮，他觉得这个事儿没什么不好意思承认的，整个魏国从上到下都很怕诸葛亮，否则他也不会被小皇帝从家里拎出来，圣旨和虎符叠在一起尚且不如一副盔甲厚重，他从洛阳来到渭水，南望是那个人的阵地，那个人的营帐，那个人的痛苦、勇气、杀戮和爱情。但他没有看到那个人，这是因为他根本不想看到那个人。

他比自己年轻几岁，司马懿想，他笃信他的年龄很快将要定格在某个春秋日夜，那并不是最重要的事，重要的是他要死了，而自己还没有，司马懿是在某个晴朗的白天吃午饭的时间想到这个问题的，而后他变的很欢快，再在黄昏的时刻变得有些悲伤，提前预支一些真诚的痛惜，并不丰盛，但已经足够。

“别咬指甲。”刘备说。孔明放下手臂，过了一会儿又重新支起下巴，皱着眉，也不说话。刘备叹了口气，“还没修好？”他问。

孔明撇撇嘴，食指在颧骨上敲了两下，是商音，落地时眼里就蓄了泪，平白地趟了下来。刘备装作没有看见。

“我错了。”过了一会儿，孔明小声地说。刘备笑了一下，孔明抬起手抹了一下脸，他深深地吸了一口气，然后又吐出来，然后又吸了一口气，然后又吐出来，刘备一直很有耐心地看着他，孔明说，“你能不能……”

“只听说过坟等人，没听过人等坟的。”刘备说。

“您能不笑了吗？”孔明扶着额头这样说。

关羽终于停下爽朗的笑声，然后重重地呼出一口气，“不是我说，军师，你刚刚从嫂夫人那儿出来的时候那个表情，实在是——”

“将军，咱们不能这样，”孔明抱起双臂说道，“咱们说好了我进去一柱香时间你就来捞我，你怎么拖到食时才来——”

“是我不好，是我不好，”关羽终于绷起面目，诚恳地说，“赤兔马病了，我实在放心不下，亲自去看了一眼，这才误了。那什么，横竖今日无事，请你喝酒，关某做东，全做赔礼。”

孔明欢快起来，“真的？”

关羽哼了一声，皱起眉来，“当然。”

那天晚上关羽陷入一种巨大的困惑之中，他盯着孔明看了半宿，月亮挂在他们的头顶，一如既往的沉默寡言，三更的时候梆子响起来，汉寿亭侯依然没搞清楚孔明到底有多能喝。

“哥，我真的，我跟你讲，”孔明全然不察关羽的一番心思，倾身一把薅住他的袖子，关羽差点被他薅了一个趔趄，勉强撑住身体，还要分力扶住孔明摇摇欲坠的肩背，只听他口齿清明，亮堂堂地说道，“就你哥，你哥！他最怕孙夫人，完了怎么着，他跑了！你说说，就这，就这——”

关羽道，“军师——”

“就把你跟我留在这儿，就这——”

关羽又道，“是把你留在这儿，跟我可没关系。”

孔明怒道，“你哥他——”

关羽道，“孔明军师，我哥他——”

孔明道，“但我不怕！”

关羽愣了一下，而后缓缓道，“军师勇气可嘉。”

孔明道，“不及二叔你！”关羽眼皮跳了一下，而后又听孔明肃然朗声道，“二叔你，义薄云天！我还是个小孩儿的时候，就曾——”

关羽唤道，“小葛！”

孔明扬手一巴掌拍向关羽，而后重重地拍到自己的大腿上，掌风如雷，关羽愣了一下，听他又道，“二叔，你跟我掏个底，你这辈子，最怕什么？”

关羽道，“我怕你行不行。”

孔明撇了撇嘴，“我说认真的，二叔，咱们谁跟谁是不是，你跟我说，我保证不告诉——”

“我最怕辜负。”关羽说。

“哦。”孔明顿了一下，缓缓地坐直身体，不转睛地看着关羽，面目不见醉红，眼睛却亮的吓人，关羽心里顿了一下，并没说什么。

“你知道你哥最怕什么吗？”孔明一个字一个字地吐出这个问题。

关羽沉默了一会儿，在孔明整个人向他倒下之前终于及时给出了答案。

“他最怕你跑了。”

而后孔明就栽倒下去。

公元219年的冬天，孔明坐在家里发呆。他维持同样一个姿势已经很久了，山河已经将这一日的太阳埋葬，月亮尚未升起，星子已经不再遮掩光芒。在这期间孔明曾经感受到饥饿，而后他选择什么都不做，等待它自己离去，过了一会儿它确实灰溜溜的离去了。那个时候刘备走了进来。眼圈是儿红的。他失去手足，而且不止如此。

“长江过蜀地，分道为夔。”孔明站起来的时候这样说，“我少年时所见却多为黄河东流，东望是海。”

“你想说什么？”刘备问道。

“你饿不饿？” 孔明说，“我想吃鱼。”

刘备说，好。孔明就点点头，刘备也点点头，两个人互相点过头后又过了一会儿，孔明说，你还有我。刘备说，啊？孔明说，我不会跑的。刘备说，啊？孔明说，我不会跑的。你还有我。刘备不说话了，孔明说，你不饿吧。刘备就点点头。孔明说，那我们做吧。刘备说，好。

“别哭了。” 孔明说。

姜维嚎啕大哭。

刘禅觉得自己并不怕死。这是因为他从未亲眼目睹过多的死亡，他用掉半生的时光端坐在明堂之上，鲜血的热度离他太过遥远，但他见过棺椁，亲见沉默的树木是如何压弯承托的车辙，两次他都站在同样的位置，第三次他依旧站在那里。邓艾在他面前翻身下马，他有一瞬间的失神，忘记自己应该如何迎接这位面目温和的将军。恍惚间有人在身后扯他的袖子，他晃了一下，右手掌心的发簪就刺破了皮肉。

他折膝跪了下去，而后忽然开始想念一切。

“你怕不怕？” 刘备问。

孔明还是支着头，从喉咙里滚出一声嗯，刘备就笑了一下，“但我更怕，所以——”

孔明站起来，“我写信回去，让他们再加紧点。”

“我不是永生的。” 孔明为他解惑。姜维没有说话，费祎点了点头。

“那天我亲手将他放进那座堂皇的坟墓里，那些石头围住了我，每一块都是我亲自挑选，我熟悉它们的温度胜过自己的体温，我宁愿不是如此。后来天开始下雨，整个成都淹没在那种黑暗里，有人在他的坟墓前点起烛火，我走过去，用手把它们一一掐灭了。那是一件非常可怕的事情。” 孔明不再咬指甲了，也不再看向任何一张坐在他床头的年轻的面容了，他看向烛火，如海中鱼跃，风中雨落，巍巍高山中的一只羊羔。

“我不是无畏的。”

那年五月，年迈的天子还在焦急地等待着他的坟墓的竣工，黄昏的时分他在宫殿里吻别爱人，而后把发抖的手指一根一根拢进自己的掌心，那些破碎的指甲划破了他的血肉，他感到前所未有的恐惧吞没了他，而后用不容置疑的口气向其要求一份漫长的勇敢。

“别哭了。” 他对孔明说。

“我很想他。” 孔明说。

完。


End file.
